


proof that yoosung kim is not a baby

by thedork101



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dominant Kim Yoosung, F/M, I Love Kim Yoosung, Kim Yoosung Good Ending, Ohhh My Goddd, Top Kim Yoosung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedork101/pseuds/thedork101
Summary: “Hmm… That's not good. We should have a baby fast. That way I can prove that I'm not a baby.”
Relationships: Kim Yoosung & Main Character, Kim Yoosung & Reader, Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 288





	proof that yoosung kim is not a baby

“Hmm… That's not good. We should have a baby fast. That way I can prove that I'm not a baby.” 

He's hovering over you, all messy blonde hair and mischievous smiles, the cold metal of the examination table pressing against your back and making you shiver. There's a hand on the side of your head, the other creeping up your bare leg and disappearing under the fabric of your skirt, calloused fingers rough against your soft skin. “Y-Yoosung?”, your stutters has him chuckling and he leans down to nose at your neck, his fingers playing with the hem of your panties. 

“What is it honey?” 

You try to ignore the mouth running along the side of your neck and the teeth pinching at the skin pulled taut over your jugular, as you respond, quite breathily, “What,” you jump when you feel his thumb rub at the inside of your thigh, your breath hitching in your throat. “What are you doing?” You can feel his smirk against your neck, blonde wisps of hair tickling the underside of your chin. 

“Hm,” his tongue licks a stripe up your neck to your jaw, a loud whimper leaving your mouth when you feel his thumb press against your clothed folds, rubbing teasing circles into the fabric. “Teaching you a lesson.” A protest is on the tip of your tongue, or maybe his name, fuck you don't know; the teasing is driving you insane.

Yoosung leaves no room for you to give either of them, though, because he’s pressing in, kissing you with a kind of hunger that punches the air out of your lungs. It’s needy, his teeth tugging and biting into your bottom lip, a whimper leaving your mouth from the harsh treatment. 

You were enjoying the feeling of Yoosung’s hot tongue playing with yours. His hands felt like fire, burning into your skin with every touch and caress up your bare thighs. “Take it off,” he’s gasping, tugging at the end of your dress in a fit of his own desperation. “Please, I need to feel you…” The plea is whispered sweetly against your lips as insistent hands slip beneath your clothing, splaying themselves on your bare stomach.

Your hands rest on his chest and you push gently, your husband whining in protest. “Baby,” you whisper, a choked moan following not long after when he nips at your skin. “W-What’s gotten into you?” 

You’ve never seen Yoosung like this before. It’s usually you jumping his bones, or you pinning him down and having him at your mercy. But this… This is different. 

“Mm,” he kisses your flushed cheek. “I wanna  _ fuck _ you. Right here, right now. Don’t you?” His low whisper made your cunt throb with arousal and you could only nod, because morals or not, you  _ needed _ him inside you. 

He tugs at your dress again and you push at him so you can sit up. His teeth catch his bottom lip as you slip off your clothes and throw it to the side. “Good girl,” he whispers, his lips curling with a boyish grin. You huff at this and reach for his glasses. 

You set them beside you on the table, but before he could even thank you, you were pushing your lips persistently against his, a needy moan leaving your mouth. You pull him on top of you, gasping in his mouth as the biting cold table meets your back. You arch into him and he holds you close with an arm around your waist, suckling at your tongue. 

He’s pulling down your underwear as he rolls your tongues together, and you jerk away with a cry as he slips a finger inside you. 

“You’re so wet,” he murmurs, awestruck. He curls it, that damned finger, and you’re already moaning with fervor. “And I’ve barely touched you…” 

Your lips part to retort, but a whine leaves you instead as he slips another finger inside. He thrusts them and your head spins with heady pleasure. “Shh, honey,” he whispers. “You’re too loud… Be quiet for me, okay?” Your docile nod and teary eyes were such a fucking turn on. Arousal sits heavy in his bones, his cock throbbing with want. 

He thinks of tasting you, of fucking you with his tongue until you’re drooling and crying, but Yoosung was short on time and his office really wasn’t the best place for foreplay. 

He wants to though. Wants to spoil you, wants to watch you fall apart from his touch. His calloused thumb rubs your swollen clit as his fingertips stroke your pulsing walls, and he watches as you bite your hand to muffle your moans. Yoosung takes a moment to admire you, the red dusting your cheeks, the longing in your eyes, and how fucking good you looked with spread legs. And it was all for him to take. 

You whine low in your throat as he removes his fingers, feeling much too empty, too deprived of Yoosung’s touch. But the anticipation within you grows as you hear him fumble with his pants, knowing what’s to come would be so much better. 

He holds the base of his dick, rubbing the head along your slit. You gasp as he circles it around your cunt and presses in, the slight stretch already feeling so good. “More,” you whined, and who was he to deny you of what you want? 

He pushes in and you quickly hold onto him, each inch of him sliding into your heat, filling you up. He whimpers from the drag of your tight, hot walls against his cock as you muffle your cries against his shoulder, your hands twisting his coat. He pushes your legs up by the back of your thighs and you nearly scream when he fucks you deeper, your teeth clamping around the fabric of his shirt. 

“You feel so good, so good baby,” Yoosung pants, low and shaking. He drops his head, eyes clenching shut when he gives you a particularly hard thrust. “O-Oh fuck…” He sucks in a breath through gritted teeth, trying desperately to keep his voice down. 

You writhe beneath him as your mouth went slack, ragged breaths escaping you. “I c-can’t stay quiet,” you whimper, shaking your head. It was torture. Having to stay quiet whenever he drives into you, wanting nothing more but to moan and cry to your heart’s content but knowing you can’t. 

“Then I’ll help you.” He covers your mouth with his hand, your tears soaking his skin. “I-Is this okay?” You nod and he graces you with a wavering smile. 

He fucks you like this. Fast and rough, each slap of skin sounding too loud in his office, but fuck if he cares. Not when you look so good under his touch, squirming and trembling on his dick, crying into his hand with every snap of his hips. 

He cums with a silent sob into your neck and he hurries to stroke at your clit until you’re quivering with your own release. Yoosung grunts as your walls squeeze at his sensitive cock, but he couldn’t help the interested twitch it gave. Your legs slump down to wrap loosely around his waist, bones sagging and weightless. His hand falls from your mouth and watches the drool that trickles down your chin. 

You take heavy breaths through your spit-soaked lips, chest falling and rising rapidly. You bask in the afterglow as you run your fingers through his hair, needing your hands on him to feel more grounded. “You really went at it,” you croak. Your throat feels raw and unused, but after an orgasm like that you couldn’t mind. 

“You’re making me want to go at it again.” 

You blink, astonished. What did he say?

“Huh?” 

You feel the scrape of teeth against your collarbone and whimper when you feel him hardening inside you. “I said…” He slides his hands down your body, feeling you up. 

“I wanna fuck you some more… Will you let me?”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u guys liked it cause this took like 3 years to finish LMFOAOAODJDJSKKDJDN 
> 
> leave a comment uwuwuwuwuw????
> 
> tumblr: yoosungimagines
> 
> twitter: @betterthanlen


End file.
